


Doing the Work

by fannishliss



Category: Iron Fist (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Colleen is our Hero, Danny's problems, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 15:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11107674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: Danny loves Colleen, especially because she gives wise counsel.





	Doing the Work

**Author's Note:**

> Just some musings with Danny and Colleen, addressing Danny's problems and what Colleen thinks of him.

Danny couldn’t put into words what Colleen meant to him. 

 

He usually didn’t even try. 

 

In early morning, when the first dim glow of dawn lit the lines of her body golden, Danny reached out a finger to trace along her shoulder, just breathing next to her, just taking time to appreciate the extraordinary woman who had allowed him to push his way into her life. 

 

Danny knew he wasn’t easy to be around: muleheaded, cocksure.He knew he brought trouble.He had turned her world upside down, wrecked a way of life she’d believed in.Yet, somehow, Colleen still smiled at him. Somehow, she wanted him there, by her side.

 

Even though she’d seen him lose his shit, more than once, she understood. 

 

Colleen had lost her family too. She’d been raised, like him, according to rules most people didn’t understand.Both of them had lived through destruction.Both had faced their inner demons and somehow, prevailed. 

 

Colleen was a miracle, and Danny was eager to venerate her.

 

His fingers touched her shoulder and her eyes opened.Colleen opened her eyes and smiled at Danny, same as every morning, no matter how hard their situation might be. 

 

 _ You are so beautiful,  _ Danny might say. _ You are so strong.  _

_ You make me feel a little less like everything I do is wrong.  _

_ You make me feel like, together, we might make a difference.  _

 

“I love you,” Danny said. 

 

Colleen lay her finger across his lips, and smiled her sunny smile, despite the ruin he’d wrought in her life. 

 

“Don’t take this the wrong way,” she said, and Danny braced himself for the worst. 

 

“Sh,” she said, reading his expression. “It’s okay. I’m not going to leave you.I just want to say a few things, okay?” 

 

“Okay,” Danny said, and tried to listen.Colleen’s opinions meant more to Danny than just about anyone’s. 

 

“I’ve been thinking about what Claire said…. and thinking over all the trauma you’ve gone through… and I don’t want you to think I can solve your problems.” Colleen’s fine brows drew together, but her eyes still shone with kindness.

 

“I’m not asking you to solve anything,” Danny started. 

 

“Sh,” she said again.“I’m just saying. The way you look at me sometimes, it’s too much.I’m not perfect Danny — not by a long shot. And don’t get me wrong, I want you to lean on me, and trust me to protect you just as much as you want to protect me.Just, I need you to think about seeing someone to help you process everything you’ve been through.” 

 

“Colleen,” Danny said.“I’ve already been to the psych ward.I kind of punched a huge hole in it.” 

 

“True,” Colleen said.“But it doesn’t have to be the psych ward.Maybe it’s just reading some books about grief and writing it down.But probably having someone trained in helping people process trauma would be good for you.” 

 

“What does any of that have to do with me and you?” Danny asked, but even as he said it, maybe he knew the answer. 

 

“What do you think?” Colleen asked. 

 

“I get it,” Danny said.“I have a lot of feelings, locked away, interfering with my life, interfering with my chi.The monks who were training us to be warriors were more concerned with the body than with the mind.They taught us how to meditate, but focused on dismissing our feelings, quieting the monkey mind, rather than understanding it. Sometimes the rage that boils up inside me — scares me.” 

 

“It should,” Colleen said.“I know, because I’ve felt it too.That urge to lash out, to destroy — it’s not good.Claire pointed the finger at me too, I remember.” 

 

“You’re not as bad as me,” Danny said with a sad smile. 

 

“It’s not a contest,” Colleen said. 

 

“In my experience, life is one set of challenges after another,” Danny said.“But at least, with you, I’m not challenging you. You are an ally, so strong. I trust you so much.” 

 

“You did try to challenge my master,” Colleen laughed. 

 

“I’ll never live that down,” Danny groaned. 

 

“Serves you right!Sexist!” Colleen accused, poking him. 

 

“Sexy,” Danny corrected, waggling his eyebrows hopefully. “Don’t you mean, sex -y?” 

 

“Bring it on, sexy monk,” Colleen challenged. 

 

Danny laughed, and pounced on her, and she rolled him easily. 

 

“I love you too,” she whispered, looking down into his eyes. “Just… it’s not that we’re not both broken.It’s that, maybe we can help put each other back together again.” 

 

“I never give up,” Danny said.“Broken, whatever, I’ll never give up on you, and I’ll never give up on what I think needs to get done.” 

 

“I know that,” Colleen said.“I admire that. That’s why I let so much of your stupid shit slide.” 

 

“Hey!” Danny laughed.“What stupid shit?” 

 

“You want me to call you out on it?” Colleen asked. 

 

“Yes!” Danny said. “Otherwise how can I defend myself?” 

 

“Noted,” Colleen said, “now shut up and kiss me.” 

 

Danny wasted no more time in talking. 


End file.
